Et maintenant
by Lilou0803
Summary: House se pose des questions... Que dire de plus sans "spoiler"? - Spoiler : Saison 6 - Episodes 1&2 "Broken"


**Disclaimer**** :** L'univers et les personnages de House md appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox.

**Spoiler**** :** Saison 6 – Episodes 1-2 « Broken »

**N/A**** : **A la fin du premier épisode de la saison 6.

Qu'imaginer après un premier épisode aussi… WOW ! (Je ne trouve pas de mots). Le petit sourire de la fin pourrait signifier tellement de choses contradictoires…

En attendant une nouvelle dose (ça commence à devenir une drogue dure et l'attente entre deux épisodes semble de plus en plus longue… Existera t-il des cures de désintoxication de House un jour ?), j'ai imaginé un « mono-dialogue » entre un House encore un peu désorienté et lui-même (ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de faire ça, pour clarifier vos pensées ?... Où bien je suis bonne pour un séjour à Mayfield…)

* * *

**Et maintenant…**

Je devrais être content... En fait, **je suis** content!  
… Enfin, je suppose que je suis content !

Quitter cet endroit. C'est ce à quoi j'aspire depuis que j'en ai franchi le seuil pour la première fois.

J'ai haï Nolan et son chantage, qui m'ont obligé à rester.  
J'ai détesté Wilson, qui n'a pourtant fait que la seule chose à faire… Il savait que j'essayerais de tricher !

Je sais qu'il aurait bien voulu m'aider, qu'il a du se faire violence pour résister. Je suis même sur qu'il en a pleuré... Pauvre Jimmyni-Criquet! Il aurait été tellement heureux de venir me chercher...

Je reconnais que la vengeance est un peu mesquine, mais bon... On ne change pas complètement en trois mois! Et j'en ai tout de même bavé!

_Ca va bien, Greg! Ne recommence pas à te mentir! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne l'as pas prévenu… Tu as tout simplement la trouille! Affronter des étrangers, c'est une chose... Te retrouver face à Wilson et aux autres, c'en est une autre!_

_L'arrêt de bus est juste au bout de l'allée. Ne te retourne pas! Je suis certain qu'Alvie a le nez collé à la fenêtre de la chambre. _

Alvie... Mon complice, mon petit frère de folie... Juste ne pas se retourner!

Ils ont quand même bien failli m'avoir!

_Failli? Arrête de crâner, Greg, tu es tout seul, là! Personne à impressionner ! Reconnais que tes petites manœuvres ont lamentablement échoué les unes après les autres... _

(Grrr... Merci Wilson!).

_OK, ton orgueil en a pris un sacré coup, mais tout compte fait, en cherchant bien, tout au fond de toi, c'est bien ce que tu désirais vraiment, non? Même s'il t'a fallu un bon moment pour l'admettre!_

Oh ça va ! Je suppose que c'est vrai...  
Mais quel gâchis! Il aura fallu qu'un homme y laisse presque sa peau pour que j'ouvre enfin les yeux!

Ma vie, c'était de sauver des vies, et je ne voyais plus que la mort autour de moi. Amber, Kutner, mon père… Ils sont tous revenus à ce moment-là… Je me sentais perdre pied, et j'ai eu tellement peur de me perdre à jamais!

_Mais ce sont eux qui t'ont finalement donné la force… Et tu y es arrivé. Ça ne t'a pas tué de demander de l'aide, ni de t'ouvrir un peu aux autres (si peu, je te l'accorde! Mais il faut un début à tout !)._

Les autres d'accord, surtout que ceux-là, je ne les reverrai certainement jamais!  
Mais... **eux**!

_OK, pas de panique ! Ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup..._

C'est vrai que je crève de trouille, et que pour un peu, j'aurais presque envie de retourner en arrière...

Les regards en coin, les sourires et les commentaires railleurs dans mon dos... Ça, je pourrai le gérer. J'ai cultivé pendant assez longtemps mon image de sale con pour que ça ne me dérange pas!

Mais... La pitié... Non!

Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi loin avec Cuddy!  
Cuddy! Quelle ironie! Il a fallu que je finisse par lui pourrir vraiment sa vie au moment où... Pourquoi voudrait t-elle encore de moi, ne serait-ce que comme employé?  
Le mieux, c'est peut-être encore de démissionner et d'essayer de recommencer ailleurs... Loin !  
D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, elle m'a viré, non?

Pourquoi les relations avec certaines personnes sont-elles aussi compliquées?

C'était si simple avec Lydia! Chaud, tendre, si... naturel!  
Elle était paumée, j'étais perdu. Un peu de chaleur partagée pour effacer pendant quelques instants la solitude et le désespoir… Pour se sentir encore vivants.  
Goût sucré de la peau et goût salé des larmes. Égratignure au cœur comme une signature. Pour ne pas oublier qu'accepter d'aimer, c'est aussi accepter de souffrir.

Comment avouer. A qui que ce soit. Que j'ai pensé à ma mère ce soir là?  
Peut-être parce que je venais d'assister à la mort d'un père. Moi qui avait refusé d'aller voir le mien.  
Blythe House oubliant pour quelques heures son désert affectif dans les bras d'un homme qui n'était pas son mari.  
Le souvenir de ces moments avait-il suffi à combler le vide de sa vie? Et le petit garçon, né quelques mois plus tard avait-il un peu réchauffé la glace dans laquelle John avait emprisonné son cœur?

… Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aime ? Je n'ai pas revu ma mère depuis les obsèques de mon... père.

_Tu as pensé à ta mère ? Seulement à la mère ? Pas un tout petit peu à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre vieux ! Si tu n'arrives même pas à être tout à fait honnête avec toi-même, tu ne mérites pas ta liberté._

Évidemment que j'y ai pensé, comment ne pas penser à Elle ? J'ai essayé pourtant… A elle, et à tout ce que j'ai bousillé avec mes conneries, mes hésitations…

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais du faire et que je n'ai jamais faites, que j'aurais du dire et que je n'ai jamais dites!  
Tellement de choses à rattraper… Que je ne pourrai peut-être jamais rattraper !

Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai peur, j'en crève…  
Mais en même temps, je me sens léger, comme… libéré. Petit à petit, les fantômes du passé finissent par s'estomper... J'ai commencé à me pardonner, et j'ai réussi à pardonner.  
Je sais que je ne suis qu'au début du chemin. Je sais que ce sera long et difficile… L'esprit se répare moins bien que le corps. Mais pour la première fois, j'ai envie d'espérer !

_Un pas après l'autre, Greg, un pas après l'autre ! C'est comme ça qu'on avance ! Et le premier pas, c'est de monter dans ce bus, maintenant. Sans regarder en arrière._

_Demain sera un autre jour._

_Demain…_

**FIN**


End file.
